


One Must Go

by Lislis9812



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislis9812/pseuds/Lislis9812
Summary: Bonnie is reunited with her love after over ten years apart.





	One Must Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this is just a one-shot that I wrote after I finally finished watch The Vampire Diaries. Hope you'll like it.

"Bonnie, you can’t tell me you’re still hung up on your ex?" He boyfriend asked. 

They’d been together for four years yet there was always something pulling her back. And that something was non-other than Lorenzo St. John. 

"He can’t pull me back if he’s not alive," she stated. 

He crossed his arms not believing her for a second. He knew all about their epic romance and their untimely demise, but he thought that by now she’d move on. He has been dead for over ten years now. 

When they met she beginning to move on with her life and even better her magic was coming back. He was the son of a Shaman in Africa she had visited in hopes of getting her magic back. And after the success of its return and the beginning of their relationship he had had high hopes for them.

They were going around the world, destination hopping and falling more and more in love by the second. And after a final destination trip it lead them to where they are now. In Paris under the Eiffel Tower where he was proposing to her and confessing his undying love. 

"Bonnie Bennett I need an explanation," her boyfriend pleaded. They’d pass the I love you’s and the together forever talk; he thought that tonight would have merely been a formality.

But little did he know that in that exact spot eleven years ago the love of her life had proposed to her. And now they were there in her and Enzo’s spot and it was all too much for her to handle. 

Before she could say another word, she ran. She ran to their hotel they were staying at and began packing. She didn’t know what she was doing she just had to pack and she did. 

"Love, you can’t run from this." Enzo said to his fiancée. 

He wanted to give a whole long speech on why she should live her life and move on but knew it was pointless. She wouldn’t hear him, she never does. 

"Enzo, I just can’t," she said replying to him. 

"Yes, you can. You love him and he’s there." He said not sure if for some reason she could hear him. 

"But I love you." She began to cry. 

Enzo was shocked. Could she actually hear him? 

"Love can you hear me?" He asked. 

She was going to reply when she realized what happened. She looked up and saw him standing there before her. 

They walked towards each other his hand caressing her check and hers holding onto his shoulders. They could feel each other, flesh and bone. 

"How is this possible?" She asked. But before he could answer they pulled themselves closer and kisses passionately. 

"So, it did work," Akin said standing in the doorway. 

The two separated but still holding onto each other and looked at Bonnie’s boyfriend. 

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. 

"When you came to my father asking for your magic back and asking about your boyfriend he found a way to do both. But we had already fallen for each other. I couldn’t let you go." He said. 

"But after tonight when you said no I knew in my heart that you’d never be mine. So, I brought him back to life." He continued. 

"Not that I’m complaining mate, but why?" Enzo asked. 

"Because. Thanks to Bonnie I got to see the world and experience love. If I never met her that never would have happened. And I made a promise to my father," Akin said. 

"I would live my life and when I die give it to another." He finished. 

The lovers looked at him confused. 

"The boy they talked about. It was you?" Bonnie asked to which he nodded. 

Back in the village they spoke of a gifted child who had a time limit and would not grow over 25. That boy was to destined to die by 25 because of his ancestors. His ancestors had cheated death and mother nature was not happy, so she cursed one child per generation to live that fate. If he did not do one good deed that would outdo the bad, then more and more members would assume this fate. 

"And my deed is to bring your true love back. I was going to die in a few months anyway, I just couldn’t tell you."

She was confused and heartbroken. She was happy that she had Enzo back but sad because of Akin’s demise. She had grown to truly love him but not as much as she did with Enzo. 

But before she could say anything Akin’s nose was bleeding and dropped to the floor. Enzo ran to him and caught him in time. He swiftly picked him up and laid him on the bed. 

"Akin, what do I do?" Bonnie asked holding his hand. 

All he could do was smile too tired to say anything. Till finally he got enough energy to say, " Don’t waste my life," to Enzo. 

With one final breathe Akin was lifeless and was finally at peace. 

Bonnie and Enzo looked at each other confused but happy. They were finally together, but the how made Bonnie feel extremely guilty.


End file.
